


Diplomatic Relations

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Emmeryn travels all the way to Ferox just to meet another girlfriend.Written for Fire Emblem Femslash Week July 2019Prompt: July 18th - Commitment





	Diplomatic Relations

Emmeryn stood outside of the door, ready and dignified. Phila stood at attention, a slight smile on her face. They made eye contact. Phila’s smile brightened. She was usually so stoic, it was a little weird. Emmeryn asked,

“Phila? Is everything all right? You’re extremely smiley today.”

”I’m happy for you. This is the second date you’ve been on, and I’ve been there for both of them.”

“Because my first date was with you!”

“And it went well, didn’t it?”

Emmeryn giggled, “You’re right. Thank you so much, Phila.”

Phila bowed and reached for the door. Just before she could open it, Emmeryn reached over and kissed her forehead. Phila leaned back and shook her head. She opened the door with a flourish.

The room inside looked like a typical diplomatic table, but this one had only one inhabitant: Flavia. She waved a hand casually and stated,

“Hey! What’s your royal beauty doing in here?”

Ah. Emmeryn felt her face turn red instantly. She was so direct, and already hitting on her. Well, two could play at that game.

“Just looking for the strongest person I’ve ever seen. Someone who could bench press a building, perhaps?” Emmeryn kept her tone level despite making the corniest exaggeration she could think of. Flavia smiled a bit.

“You don’t gotta force it! Just say what comes to mind when you see me.” Flavia flexed.

“Blonde?”

She laughed, “You’re blonde too!”

“But yours is a field of spikes, a shimmering crown that shows your intent to rule, but rule kindly. Powerful and shocking like the explosion of a person that you are.”

Flavia grinned from ear to ear, and her cheeks turned noticeably red, “Aw, now that’s just nice!” She reached over, “Let’s get our seats early. And don’t say nice things like that in front of my soldiers. I don’t wanna get mushy.”

“Then we should get it out now.” Emmeryn leaned in and stroked her fingers up Flavia’s arm, “I’d love to get more acquainted with every carefully-trained, perfectly toned muscle in your body.”

“Oh, there’ll be time for that tonight.” Flavia winked, “But right now I insist on showing you a feroxian poetry reading. The words just lift off the arena, I swear.”

“Poetry? In an arena?”

“It’s a treat nearly as tasty as you, Exalt!” Flavia pressed a hand to Emmeryn’s back and guided her into the arena. Emmeryn was so glad that Naga had blessed her with a wonderful girlfriend in Phila, and the opportunity to meet so many others.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh i wrote half this in less than thirty minutes oh my gosh thanks for reading freel to like and comment shoot i'm so tired godsh


End file.
